


Ein Experiment

by aislingde



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Voyeur Sherlock, spielt vor der Serie
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Sherlock Holmes versucht einige zwischenmenschliche Dinge zu verstehen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story spielt etwa 5-6 Jahre vor der Serie, ca. 2005, als es in England noch kein striktes Rauchvorbot gab ☺  
> Beta: Vielen lieben Dank an Antares, die einiges richten musste.

Sherlock Holmes konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er Empfindungen wie Wut, Freude, Hass und Glück schon oft erlebt hatte. Lust und Liebe waren jedoch Konzepte, mit denen er bisher wenige Erfahrungen gemacht hatte. Dabei waren diese beiden Emotionen, neben Gier, genau das, was die meisten Menschen dazu antrieb, Verbrechen zu begehen.

Er musste dringend mehr darüber erfahren, denn dass er so gut wie gar nichts darüber wusste, hatte dazu geführt, dass er beinahe einen Mord falsch interpretiert hätte und zuerst die falsche Person für den Täter gehalten hatte.  
Nur gut, dass Inspektor Lestrade bei diesem Fall ebenfalls vollkommen im Dunkeln getappt war, so blieb Sherlock die Hoffnung, dass er öfters beratend für Scotland Yard tätig werden konnte.

Dies war ein Lichtblick in seinem langweiligen Leben. Er hatte schon einige Berufe ausprobiert – darunter die von Mycroft so hochgelobte Politik – aber nichts regte seinen Intellekt an und schon nach kurzer Zeit verlor er das Interesse. Einzig die Möglichkeit, Verbrechen zu analysieren und Täter zu überführen hatte bisher noch nicht seinen Reiz verloren. Aber in dem engen Regelwerk der Polizei Anweisungen zu folgen, fiel ihm schwer und so plante er, in Zukunft lediglich beratend für die Polizei tätig zu werden.

Um ein wirklich guter Detektiv zu werden, der die Motivation der Täter verstand, hatte er sich folglich zum Ziel gesetzt, so viel wie möglich über Lust und Liebe herauszufinden. Er wollte nicht noch einmal denselben Fehler machen.

Lust kannte er, sein Körper hatte gewisse Bedürfnisse, denen er hin und wieder nachgab. Bisher hatte in diesem Rahmen noch nie mit anderen Menschen interagiert, weil sie langweilig waren. Warum sollte er in eine andere Person für Sex oder Romantik Zeit investieren, wenn er sie innerhalb von fünf Minuten wie ein offenes Buch lesen konnte und danach das Interesse an sie verlor?

Da Sherlock also kein Interesse hatte, selbst Teil des Experimentes zu sein, musste er nach einer anderen Möglichkeit suchen, seine Wissbegierde zu befriedigen.  
Ganz sicher würde er nicht mit einer Person, von der er genau wusste, was sie zuletzt gegessen hatte, und von der er genaue Vorstellungen hatte, was für Krankheiten sie mit sich herum trug, Körperflüssigkeiten austauschen.

In der U-Bahn, als er durch Zufall das Gespräch zweier Männer mitgehört hatte, hatte er herausgefunden, dass gewisse Discos ein Ort sein könnten, um Lust und Liebe zu beobachten. Er beschloss, diese Hypothese zu überprüfen.

Es war schon spät, als Sherlock den Eintritt bezahlte und die Disco betrat.  
Seine erster Eindruck war, dass die Musik zu laut und der Raum zu schlecht gelüftet war. Die wummernden Bässe schmerzten fast und obwohl er selbst Raucher war, war die Mischung von Rauch, Schweiß und Alkohol fast zu viel für seine empfindliche Nase. Aber er war hier um zu beobachten, deswegen steckte er sich eine Zigarette an und ging weiter.

Er betrachtete jeden, an dem er vorbei kam, wusste sofort, wer tanzen wollte, sich betrinken wollte oder auf der Suche nach einem Kick war. Schnell fand er heraus, wer die Drogen verkaufte, doch als er zum ersten Mal ein Pärchen sah, dass in einer dunklen Ecke Sex hatte, wurde er davon angezogen, wie eine Motte vom Licht.

Er hatte genügend Pornos gesehen (als Teil des Experimentes hatte er sich in einer Videothek die am meisten ausgeliehenen Filme besorgt), um alle Techniken zu verstehen und zu wissen, dass in den Filmen die Männer meist mehr Lust empfanden als die Frauen.

Warum diese Videos viele Männer dazu brachten, beim Zuschauen zu masturbieren war Sherlock ein Rätsel, das er aber nicht unbedingt an diesem Abend lösen wollte. Das wäre eine andere soziologische Studie, die auch irgendwann einmal durchführen müsste.

Wie das in der Wirklichkeit mit dem Lustempfinden bei Frauen und Männern war, würde er hoffentlich jetzt herausfinden. Ein Paar zu beobachten und jede ihrer Bewegungen ohne eine Kamera und einen Regisseur dazwischen analysieren zu können, zog ihn an.

Langsam ging er immer näher, bis er nur noch zwei Meter von dem kopulierenden Paar entfernt war. Hören konnte er nichts, dafür war die Musik zu laut.

Aber Sherlock sah die Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn des Mannes, den angespannten Gesichtsausdruck, die rhythmischen Bewegungen, die nicht zum Beat der Musik passten. Er bemerkte auch, dass der Mittzwanziger, der in einem Büro arbeitete, die Hose nur soweit runter geschoben hatte, dass er den Akt vollziehen konnte. Das Hemd hatte nicht eine einzige Falte – trotzdem war dort am Saum einen Fleck, der verdächtig nach Babynahrung aussah.

Die Frau, ein paar Jahre jünger als der Mann, hatte ihre Beine gespreizt und der Rock war hoch gerutscht. Die eine Hand des Mannes lag auf ihrer Hüfte und die andere war unter ihrer Bluse gewandert, wo er ihre Brust massierte. Holmes sah am Ringfinger des Mannes einen hellen Streifen. Die Frau trug weder einen Ring, noch hatte sie einen hellen Streifen an der Stelle  
Auch sie schwitzte und ihr Gesicht war verzerrt. Ihre geschminkten Lippen waren geöffnet und sie atmete heftig. Dass sie unter einer dicken Puderschicht einen kleinen Herpespickel hatte, entging ihm nicht.

Er ordnete den Akt unter die Kategorie ‚Lust’ ein und betrachtete ihn mit akademischen Interesse, doch schon nach wenigen Augenblicken bewegte sich der Mann heftiger und dann war es vorbei. Holmes bemerkte, dass die Frau unbefriedigt blieb.

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und zog an seiner Zigarette.

Eine Berührung ließ ihn beinah zusammenzucken. Er blickte sich um, wer ihn so ungefragt anfasste und sah eine junge Frau. Sie war einen Kopf kleiner als er selbst, hatte lange blonde Haare und war mit einer weißen Bluse und einer hautengen Jeans bekleidet. Sie trug einen Ring an ihrer Hand. Als sie sich vorbeugte, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu brüllen, konnte er ein gutes Parfüm riechen.

„Möchten Sie mich und meinen Freund beobachten?“  
Holmes lächelte, er war also nicht der einzige aufmerksame Zuschauer.  
Das Mädchen gefiel ihm, sie war gepflegt, trug teure, aber nicht zu auffällige Kleidung, hatte nur wenig Schminke aufgelegt und als er ihre geweiteten Pupillen und den verwischten Lippenstift sah, hoffte er, vielleicht doch noch herauszufinden, was Liebe und Zärtlichkeit bedeuteten. „Sicher“, brüllte er zurück. „Solange es nicht hier ist.“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf den Ausgang.  
Holmes nickte zustimmend und folgte ihr.

Im Taxi saß er vorne, hatte den Schminkspiegel herab geklappt und beobachtete die beiden. Sie waren etwas älter als er selbst, aber bestimmt noch keine dreißig, waren unauffällig elegant gekleidet und schienen eine wenig unsicher zu sein, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollten.  
Er, sein Name war Matt, hatte sich noch vor dem Discobesuch sorgfältig rasiert, die Zähne geputzt und hatte Bier getrunken, damit er entspannter war.  
Sie, Rose, hatte geduscht, die Beine mit Wachs enthaart, Champagner getrunken und war jetzt sehr nervös. Holmes konnte sehen wie sich ihre Finger in den Riemen ihrer Handtasche verkrampften.  
Sie entspannte sich erst etwas, als Matt eine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel legte und sie sanft streichelte.

Dabei war Rose diejenige, die den Abend geplant und organisiert hatte. Sherlock wusste, dass sie überrascht war, dass ihre Pläne aufgegangen waren und unsicher, ob auch der restliche Abend so verlaufen würde, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.  
Erst als Matts Finger auf Wanderschaft gingen, sah sie auf und bemerkte, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Statt etwas zu sagen, lächelte sie nur, beugte sich vor und küsste ihren Freund.  
Ihre langen Haare verhinderten, dass Sherlock viel sehen konnte, aber er bemerkte trotzdem, wie vertraut die beiden miteinander umgingen.  
Er katalogisierte jede Bewegung, die kleinen Geräusche, die sie machten und auch wie der Taxifahrer genervt seufzte.

Dann waren sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Sherlock bezahlte den Fahrer und folgte den beiden.  
Die Mietwohnung lag im dritten Stock. Sie war groß, sauber und aufgeräumt.  
Doch sie verriet Holmes, dass Rose Kinderärztin war und anhand der Fachliteratur, die im Wohnzimmeregal stand, schlussfolgerte er, dass Matt als Buchhalter arbeitete. Es gab keine Spuren von Kindern oder von Haustieren. Dafür hatten sie einen großen Freundeskreis, wie die vielen Photos und der volle Terminplaner, der an der Wand hing, bewiesen.

Ein Räuspern machte ihm klar, dass er sich zu lange umgesehen hatte.  
„Möchtest du vorher noch etwas trinken?“  
Er sah Roses Unsicherheit und nickte.  
„Wasser, Tee, Champagner?“ An ihrem Tonfall erkannte er, dass sie den Alkohol bevorzugte und er kam ihren Wunsch nach.  
„Champagner, bitte?“  
Sie ging in die Küche und kam kurz darauf mit einer Flasche und drei Gläsern zurück.  
Sie ging vor ins Schlafzimmer, gefolgt von Matt und Sherlock.

Der Raum war noch sauberer als die restliche Wohnung, alle glatten Oberflächen waren frisch gewischt und das Bett mit Seidenlaken bezogen. Direkt daneben stand ein bequemer Sessel.  
Matt öffnete die Flasche, goss den Champagner in die Gläser und reichte eins davon Sherlock. Sie stießen an und während Matt und Rose ihr Glas mit einem Schluck leerten, nippte Sherlock nur an dem Champagner. Alkohol sollte seine Sinne nicht beeinflussen.

Da seine Rolle klar war, setzte er sich in den Sessel, lehnte sich entspannt zurück und blickte die beiden an.  
Roses Gesicht war von einer flammenden Röte überzogen und ihr Blick huschte zwischen ihrem Mann und Sherlock hin und her. Erst nachdem Matt zustimmend den Kopf neigte, nahm sie sein Glas, und stellte es auf einen Nachttisch ab. Sie ging zur Stereoanlage – die zwar älter aber eine gute Marke war.  
„Stopp!“ Sherlock zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, um seinen harten Tonfall abzumildern. „Keine Musik, ich möchte euch sehen, riechen und hören. Ich möchte nicht abgelenkt werden!“  
Rose akzeptierte seine Anweisung und ging die wenigen Schritte zurück zu ihrem Mann.

Ihr Geruch hatte sich verändert. Sherlock konnte es nicht einordnen, wusste nur, dass es weder Angst, Wut, Hass oder Freude war. Vielleicht war es sexuelle Erregung. Hatte seine Anweisung diese Reaktion hervorgerufen?  
Er speicherte die Vermutung ab, um später zu recherchieren.

Matt streichelte mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Roses Gesicht und küsste sie lange und intensiv. Ihre angespannte Haltung lockerte sich und sie lehnte sich in den Kuss.  
Langsam, unterbrochen von vielen kleinen Küssen zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus, streichelten sich und schienen Sherlocks Anwesenheit vollkommen vergessen zu haben.

Sherlock hatte schon vor ein paar Minuten seine entspannte Haltung aufgeben und sich aufrecht hingesetzt, seine Fingerspitzen berührten sein Kinn und er analysierte jede einzelne Geste der beiden.  
Er selbst empfand keine sexuelle Erregung, nur grenzenlose Neugierde und ein ganz klein wenig Neid, dass sie so vertraut miteinander waren, während er noch niemanden gefunden hatte, der dieses Vertrauen wert gewesen wäre.

Rose lag inzwischen auf dem Bett. Matt hatte sich über sie gebeugt und streichelte jede Stelle ihres Körpers, küsste sie, und hin und wieder biss er sie. Sherlock bemerkte, dass er ganz genau wusste, wie fest er es machen musste, damit sie vor Wonne aufstöhnte.  
„Gott, Matt, ja!“ Es hatte Ähnlichkeit mit dem, was in den Pornos gesagt wurde, hörte sich aber ganz anders an. Leidenschaftlich, überwältigt und atemlos.

Sherlock atmete ganz tief ein. Sein Körper war nun doch der Ansicht, dass das, was er sah, sehr stimulierend war. Er fühlte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug und sein Blut weniger durch den Kopf und mehr in seinen Schwanz floss. Unruhig rutschte er hin und her. Doch das linderte nicht seine Empfindungen, ganz im Gegenteil.

Er versuchte, sich wieder auf das Paar vor ihm zu konzentrieren und sah, dass Rose ihn anblickte. Sie lächelte, dann küsste sie Matt.

„Sherlock, wie soll er mich nehmen?“ Roses Frage überraschte ihn. Er sollte doch nur zusehen und nicht teilnehmen. Er hatte noch nicht genügend Daten gesammelt, um zu wissen, was ihr am besten gefallen würde.

„Zärtlich“, war seine Antwort, denn davon wollte er mehr sehen. Wollte er exotische Stellungen sehen, dann konnte er sich immer noch Pornos ansehen.  
Sie nickte und umarmte ihren Mann.

Matt folgte Sherlocks Anweisung. Er liebkoste Rose, drang ganz langsam und vorsichtig in sie ein und hörte nicht auf, sie zu küssen.

Viel von der Vereinigung an sich konnte Sherlock nicht sehen, aber die Geräusche, der Geruch und ihre Bewegungen verrieten ihm alles.  
Er war versucht, sich selbst zu streicheln, unterließ es aber, weil es ihn zu sehr ablenken würde.

Roses Stöhnen wurde lauter, drängender und sie erreichte ihren Höhepunkt mit einem kleinen Schrei kurz bevor auch Matt kam.

Als beide erschöpft auf dem Bett lagen, erhob sich Sherlock. Er hielt es für den besten Zeitpunkt um zu gehen. Er bewegte sich ganz leise, doch Matt bekam es mit.  
„Bleib, du brauchst noch nicht zu gehen.“  
Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe das gesehen, was ich sehen wollte, es ist Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen.“ Er erwähnte nicht, dass er es eilig hatte, weil er dort dem Verlangen seines Körpers nachgeben würde. Im Gegensatz zu Rose und Matt hatten seine exhibitionistischen Triebe Grenze – auch wenn Mycroft das Gegenteil behauptete.

„Wenn du noch mehr sehen willst, dann können wir uns nächste Woche treffen. Du brauchst auch nicht die ganze Zeit stumm in deinem Sessel zu sitzen.“  
„Soll ich mitmachen?“ Sherlock zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Matt war der Mann, der seine Frau stolz rumzeigte, aber teilen konnte er nicht.  
„Nein!“ Rose hatte einen sehr entschiedenen Tonfall, auch wenn sie immer noch ein wenig atemlos war. „Ich möchte, dass du uns Anweisungen gibst. Uns sagst, wie du uns sehen willst.“

Die Vorstellung, dass Rose und Matt sich freiwillig für seine Experimente zur Verfügung stellen, machte Sherlock mehr an, als die Tatsache, dass sie dabei Sex haben würden.  
Es dauerte zwei Sekunden, bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.  
„Das ist ein sehr verführerisches Angebot. Dem ich nicht wiederstehen kann. Nächsten Samstag um zehn, hier?“  
Als die beiden zustimmend nickten, drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.  
Im letzten Augenblick erinnerte er sich daran, dass eine gewisse Höflichkeit die Beziehung nur verbessern würde. Er drehte sich noch einmal um. „Gute Nacht und anregende Träume. Rose, ich wünsche mir, dass du nächste Woche einen Rock und keine Unterwäsche trägst.“  
Er hörte wie sie hektisch einatmete, bevor er die Tür schloss.

Sherlock hatte es so eilig nach Hause zu kommen, dass er statt mit der U-Bahn zu fahren, ein Taxi nahm.


End file.
